


Four Is The Maximum - Haikyuu Dateko Fanfiction

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Many different Sexual and Romatic Orientations, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Multi, Poly with Marriage and Two Spares, Polyamory Relationship, Sick Character, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Kaname's forehead was pressed to the window, his quick, little, worried breaths fogging up his vision of outside's snowstorm. It was dark, and hard to see, the street lamps just as dark, with the snow blowing around viciously, and even worse then that was the fact there was lightning and thunder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little fanfic that came to mind when I thought of Poly relationships after reading beautiful Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> I love Dateko, and just decided they needed more love, so here you go~
> 
>  
> 
> Sexual and Romantic Orientation Per Character (No need to remember):  
> Kaname Moniwa - Demiromactic; Asexual  
> Kenji Futakuchi (Kamasaki) - Polyromatic; Polysexual  
> Takanobu Aone - Homoromatic; Homosexual  
> Yasushi Kamasaki - Biromantic; Pansexual.
> 
> I'm going to attempt to use their first names ;3
> 
> Have a great time reading~

Kaname's forehead was pressed to the window, his quick, little, worried breaths fogging up his vision of outside's snowstorm. It was dark, and hard to see, the street lamps just as dark, with the snow blowing around viciously, and even worse then that was the fact there was lightning and thunder. The tiny, sick adult was sitting on one of his boyfriend's, Yasushi, lap, on a window seat. The elder of the two taking long drags on his cigarette. Kaname was dressed minimally in only underwear, socks, and a scarf, eating soup that the other had prepared for him before the power went out, and readjusted the scarf securely around his neck, then turned to look over the empty house, only illuminated currently by the fireplace that was still burning brightly, keeping the two warm while they waited for the other half of the family to appear.

Kaname was getting extremely worried, and began bouncing on Yasushi's thigh, earning a 'Please don't do that' and a puff of smoke blown out beside him, making him cough, and tug the fallen cover off the floor, and on top of them, covering his nose and mouth. Suddenly a car drove down the street very slowly, making Kaname brighten up, and excitably get off the window seat, and run to the front door, having to get on his tippy toes to see through the high up peeping hole. He saw the car pull into the driveway, and practically had a spasm, opening the door, and ran out to the car in his socks, making the noise of snow packing together as it melted thanks to the feverish temperature of Kaname's body. The car's lights went off and two tall males got out, and the little black haired adult registered them as his boyfriends.

The Burnett quickly picked Kaname up and out of the foot and a half of snow covering the ground. "Kaname, your going to get a worse cold." He scolded, holding the minimally dressed male in his arms, "Why are you in your underwear, and socks, AND wearing a scarf? You defiantly are hallucinating, that damn fever is going to get you killed, your legs are going to freeze off!!!" Kaname kissed Kenji on the flushed cheek, he loved that Kenji actually showed that he cared verbally.

"Did you get the gro-" Kaname asked, and looked over at Takanobu, who had gotten all the groceries from the car, his words cut off by Yasushi.

"KENJI YOU BETTER BRING KANAME IN BEFORE THEM FUCKING GROCERIES!" He shouted, causing Kaname to begin shaking, or maybe that was the cold, Kenji couldn't tell, but did as Yasushi commanded, and brought Kaname inside.

Moments later, Kaname was curled up in a pile of pillows Takanobu had made a bit away from the fire place, keeping the smaller content with an adult coloring book to slowly color. Meanwhile you could faintly hear the creaking of a bed as Yasushi, Takanobu, and Kenji created their own warmth. Kaname not only didn't join them because he was sick, but also because he was the only asexual of the bunch.

~~~

In the morning, the sound of Kaname throwing up echoed through the silent house. The three were asleep in a loving pile upstairs. They were uable to hear the small male callout for them, shaking, and crying. The black haired male eventually stopped, and was able to stand only slightly, calling out in a hoarse voice for one of his boyfriends.

The smallest of the four made his way up the stairs to find them after he had stopped shaking so bad, locating them shortly after in Kenji's room. He shook Yasushi gently, "Yasu-chan!" He whined, the eldest mumbled in his sleep, turning over. "Kenji-kun, Taka-kun!" The smaller male climbed in between the three, and curled up. His normally gorgeous, curly black hair was matted, unwashed, and divided in sections with dried sweat, knotted as well, but he promised himself he would shower soon. Soon.. 

~~

Kenji woke up first, looking down at Kaname who was curled up right between him, and Yasushi, who's arms were wrapped around the smaller male's waist. Kenji ran his fingers through Kaname's hair, finding knot after knot, frowning.

Kenji had noticed something over the past week. Kaname had strangely cute nervous habits, such as avoiding eye contact, and flushing a terribly dark red while being scolded, his trembly shaking and stutter, or rushing his speech into almost unintelligible gibberish, repetitively tucking away stubborn curls to not have to look at you, only for them to bounce back, even chewing on pencils and pens when you talked to him. But recently, Kaname's habits had stopped, and the smell of smoke was on his lips and clothes.

Kenji had tried to ask his boyfriend if he had started smoking, but he would always find a way to change the subject.

Yasushi smoked often, and Kenji began to wonder if Kaname just liked to hang out with the eldest of the quartet. He did ask, with blush, stutter, and all, if Yasushi would spoon him more often.

But another thing began to bother Kenji. Kaname used to have decent length nails that he would let other people paint no matter how bad they did, and he would praise them, and say they were beautiful, or exactly what he wanted. Recently, his nails had been bitten down to the point of bleeding, as well as his lips. They were always chapped and bleeding. 

Kenji was startled out of his thoughts as Yasushi woke up, unwrapping his arms from Kaname who whimpered, and wiggled closer to Kenji's bare chest, still asleep. The bottle blond and light brown haired male's eyes met, and there was a small smile shared between them. "I'm going to go smoke." He informed.

Kenji's eyes followed him, Yasushi getting his shirt from the floor, it covered up all the hickeys from last night, luckily. "Can you throw me Kana-kun's comb?" Kenji asked, and sure enough, Yasushi picked up the wide toothed comb specifically for Kaname's curly hair, and threw it.

It would have hit the smallest male in the head, if not for Kenji's quick reflex, catching it with one hand. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, "Nice receive." Yasushi chuckled as he left the room to go downstairs, and outside, where Kenji had insisted he smoke as to not make everything have the lingering smell of the nasty smoke.

Kenji began to delicately run the comb through Kaname's hair, jumping when he felt Takanobu turn over, pressing his bare chest and jeans to Kenji's still naked body. He could feel Takanobu's clothed erection against his ass. "Not right now, Taka-chan. Kaname is right here." He said, trying to figure out how he lost the comb. He had only looked away a second.... it was like Kaname's hair just sucked in the comb or something.. well. That will be fun to explain.

Takanobu grunted something, not really all the way awake. "He is asleep, but how would you feel if Yasushi-chan and me went at it with you sleeping right next to us, huh?" Kenji responded, another upset noise came from Takanobu, trying to wrap his long arms around Kenji, but he stopped a moment when he felt Kaname pressed tightly up against Kenji. He grumbled and began to suck brand new hickeys onto Kenji's back, the light brown haired male wiggled, "I swear, Aone, if I have an erection when Kana-kun wakes-"

Kaname made a small yawn, and unfurled from his position, tired eyes looking up at Kenji, "Kenji-kun..." He said in a scratchy voice, "I.. still fell sick." His small hands protectivly wrapped around his abdomen.

Kenji reached behind himself to try and push Takanobu away, but the tallest male wasn't having it. "Okay, baby, how about you go downstairs and ask- fuck you Taka." He mumbled as the white haired male began to grind against him.

"Y-Yasushi is d-down there." He huffed, "I'm s-s-sorry.... Ta-taka-chan is r-really h-horny..." He growled last bit, "P-please.... We-we'll be d-down l-l-later." Kenji barely managed, panting. Kaname wiggled out of the covers, and got off the bed, rushing down stairs as fast as his wobbly legs, and dizzy head could, as Kenji began to give in to Takanobu, letting him get on top of him.

Kaname began running though everyone's romantic and sexual preference. He, himself, was Demiromactic and Asexual, Kenji said his was Polyromatic, and Polysexual, Takanobu was both Homoromatic, and Homosexual, and Yasushi was Biromantic, and Pansexual. Hmm. He was downstairs now, and looked for the bottle blond, breathing hard. "Yasu-chan!" He called in a shaky, scratchy voice.

The elder had left the door open to the house a tiny bit to hear others as they came downstairs. Standing in a winter coat, breathing out the smoke from his just lit cigarette, "Yes, Kana?" He asked, the smaller, almost vampiric like, shaking male stepped out onto the porch with Yasushi, there was silence for a moment. Then Kaname pretended as if he had a cigarette in his fingers, taking a drag, and then breathing out warm air, which quickly became a mist like cloud, he let out a little, hoarse, short, chuckle, and a small cough, his teeth clattering as he had forgotten to get his own Dateko jacket from the closet. He loved to wear it since it still fit, having not grown, and he actually loved being the captain, even though it had stressed him at the time. Yasushi breathed out more smoke, joining Kaname's rapidly disappearing cloud of warm breath.

"Kaname... you know Kenji hates my smoking... don't you?" Yasushi said, one arm crossed, the other resting his elbow on, keeping the cigarette close to his mouth.

"I kn-know.." He said, shivering.

"Where's you jack-" Yasushi paused, his eyes catching on the comb stuck in Kaname's hair. "Oh, my God." He chuckled, reaching over with his free hand, "Did it get stuck-!?" Yasushi tried to free the comb, "Baby, how did you even..?" He was severely confused.

Kaname's much smaller hands wondered to locate the supposed stuck thing. They gently grasped the comb, frowning, "Yasu... Yasushi.... I can't get it out!" Kaname began to panic, his shaking very visible at the point.

The elder began to laugh, "Sorry babe.. I don't know... how this... happened!" He said in between chuckles.

"I'm scared, Yasushi! F-fuck!" Kaname began to whimper pathetically, scared he would have to get that section of his hair cut. 

Yasushi's laugher stopped abruptly, "Shh, shh, it's okay, Kaname."

"I want it out!" He said, more urgency in his hurting voice, his breath becoming the mist like fog, and his hot tears turning ice cold when they ran down his cheeks.

From upstairs, a slightly dazed Kenji's mind began to try and piece the noises he heard Kaname shouting, but with Takanobu now taking a shower down the hall, he couldn't hear Yasushi, worrying the light brown haired male.

As soon as Kenji was able to sit up without his head spinning, he got up, and got his clothing on, rushing down stairs. He opened the front door wide, and looked at the scene. The smaller was trying to wipe away unnecessary tears, and the older was just trying to gently get the comb out.

"Kenji, I think Kaname is going to have a heart attack or something." Yasushi said, looking up at Kenji, letting go of the comb.

Kaname's eyes widened, "Th-thank god, K-Kenji-kun, h-help." The small man's voice was starting to disappear, sounding quieter.

Kenji took a deep breath, and gently began to loosen the comb from the black void of Kaname's hair. The smaller stayed still the majority of the time, with small gasps, and 'fuck's escaping occasionally. 

Kenji gently kissed Kaname's neck after the comb finally was separated from his hair, "You need to take a shower." He said quietly, beginning to shiver himself, "It's too cold out here."

~~~

When Kaname exited the shower, it was about mid day, he had thrown up during his shower, twice making it out to vomit in the toilet which was adjacent to the shower, and once in the shower. Disgusting. Everyone else had left for their jobs. He had called in sick, again, but felt really bad about it. Kenji told him he was too sick, and needed to stay home if he didn't want to infect his friends, but Kaname didn't like being home alone, and much less missing work. He had to accept the fact. At least he had something to do. He located his wide toothed comb, gently running it though his wet curls, getting out all the left over knots. 

He felt bored to death, and decided to get out the vacuum, but even before he started it, he coughed, and coughed, and coughed. He coughed until he was out of death, doubled over, and through he might throw up his internal organs.

After that fit, he decided to find one of the coloring books to color while watching TV, but he frowned. He DID live with all tall people, but did they REALLY have to put HIS coloring book up on the TOP shelf? 

He huffed and instead went to find something to just watch YouTube on. Which just happened to be Kenji's kindle fire HD. He would probably disinfect it afterwards.

His day was spent watching "how to" videos on decorating cupcakes, kneeling in front of the toilet for several minutes to try and not vomit, mostly failing, along with sleeping for a few hours at a time. The most enjoyable part.

~~~

When Yasushi came home, he found Kaname curled up in a blanket on the couch like a sushi roll, a video still playing about Valentine's day cupcakes. Yasushi chuckled and kissed Kaname on the cheek.

~~~

Only hours later, Yasushi Kamasaki pressed gentle kisses down Kaname Moniwa's burning hot waist, making the mom like male whine, "No, Yasu, I don't... it's too hot." He complained, the fever getting to him.

Yasushi spread the sick man's legs apart, kissing at Kaname's half flaccid cock that the younger male had been trying to hide, "You're so hot inside... but why aren't you all the way hard..?" He asked in a very disappointed tone.

"I- I... I find you hella attractive... don't get me wrong... b-but... I don't want anything inside me, p-please." Kaname said, wincing as he felt the three fingers inside him jab at his prostate repetitively, instinctively moaning.

"Why do you fight me, but not Kenji? Is there some favoritism here, _Moniwa_." Using his late name was just low. Kaname couldn't believe he'd rub his marriage in his face _again._

His eyes began to get wet, "Kamasaki-san doesn't force himself on me, especially when I'm sick." The tears sprung from Kaname's eyes.

Yasushi clicked his tongue, "KENJI!" Kaname called with his dying, strained voice.

"WHAT?" Was the yelled response.

"NOTHING BABE!!!" Yasushi said. There was silenced for a moment, then the sound of hurried footsteps.

Kenji Kamasaki opened the door to Yasushi's room, eyes landing on Kaname who was under Yasushi's huge, still dressed, body, completely undressed, and... crying? He walked forward and kissed Kaname on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

Kaname's hands quickly clung to Kenji as if he was suddenly a kid, Kenji was his mom, and he had just gotten embarrassed. "Y-your husband." He whimpered, Yasushi took his fingers from Kaname, getting off him, the other quickly hiding behind Kenji, glaring at the small, black haired male, who coughed pathetically. He wanted to break something in Moniwa's body just so he could prove for once and for all, he was the Alpha here.

Kaname hadn't grown an inch since Highschool while Kenji had grown quite a few, towering over the smaller male, making him and his chubby, baby like body seem much younger then he was. His skin was still super soft, and he still had the tender roundness to his cheeks that no one else in this relationship did, making him always the submissive one, even thought he didn't enjoy sex like all of the rest did. Plus, he had actually gained some weight since he got a job.

Kenji glared a bit at his husband, "We have discussed this." He sighed.

"He wanted it, and now he's lying to get me in trouble." He huffed like a child.

"It's not fair. My head feels like.... cotton..." Kaname said, voice drastically giving up on him, barely a whisper now, he laid his head on Kenji's back. "I give up."

Kenji glared at Yasushi. "No sex for you tonight." He said, leaving the room with Kaname.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading~
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day~
> 
> Please don't forget to Kudos if you enjoyed~
> 
> ~~~
> 
> EDIT: Sorry to have to post this here. However, please don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. Thanks!
> 
> PS: You will be NOT be blocked if you comment here. I'm very proud of this fic, and love to reread it, and all of you should be able to do the same. : )


End file.
